Metal Mouth
Summary Metal Mouth is the current right hand man to the Queen. He resides in the Kingdom, hiding his son from the outside world. He is a known addict to Juice. Description A rather muscular man despite his habits, Mike, or Metal Mouth as most know him by, is clearly weathered by his past. His face screams tired. He also sports wrinkles and dark circles. His hair is long, just stopping past his shoulders. He seems pretty average in height and weight. Nothing really stands out, aside for when he smiles or even opens his mouth. Inside, you can see the vast majority of his teeth had been replaced with sharp shark-like metal replicas. This stops just at his last few molars, allowing him to eat at least some plant matter. The man usually wears a leather jacket, sadly imprinted with the Queen’s mark, a simple heart with a dagger in the top. His clothes are usually lightweight and dirty. Around his neck he tends to wear a bandanna for sandstorms that may kick up. In the place of glasses that he once had, he usually wears a pair of goggles. History Mike was an average guy. He grew up well, aside from his parents divorcing. He didn’t complain, they never really fought. His father was in his life, his mother was amazing. They never did fight. Mike understood and he went on with it and never spoke of his discomfort. For all of his life, the young Mike loved to explore how things worked. He loved seeing machines in action. Ever since he could remember, he would always build little things out of Legos and other various things. His parents always indulged him, buying him kits and even enrolling him into camps that specialized in engineering. Mike was a smart man, graduating with honors and all that. He had an average life that was made spectacular by the girl who was his neighbor, Marie. Marie and Mike were always close, but neither of them had the courage to speak up about their love for each other. They always would avoid it, even when people made little comments about them being cute together. This lasted up until college. The first year they both went, Mike finally had the courage to ask Marie out. She, of course, said yes and that is where the glorious story of two soul mates began. They only dated for two years before Mike finally asked the woman of his dreams to marry him. Just like before, she said yes. Mike’s life was looking up, and there was no way he could see himself falling from the amount of happiness he felt. That is, until Marie delivered the news. Not even a week later, the woman announced she was pregnant. Mike was astounded! They got married, they had their little child Louis and everything was amazing. That is, until the wars began. Like any other thing on the news, they disregarded it. It was mostly in China and the surrounding countries. Economies began to fail, slowly drifting to Australia where they lived. Slowly but surely, riots broke out in major cities. It seemed fine, the police had it all covered and they lived in a small town. They would be fine with their newborn, after all. The world would keep on turning. Louis had a doctor’s appointment after all. He had something wrong with him, but it would be fixed in no time at all. It was almost like a blur. He was on the way home, a sleeping Louis in his back seat. The earth shook, waking the child up from his slumber and making him wail. Mike looked in the distance, to where his home was to-- Marie. His heart sank. He was alone with his child now. He was a single father in this hellscape. He could only see fire in the distance and he heard no sirens. There was no help for anyone anymore. The light of his life was behind him, the last remains of his love. He swore then, no matter what, Little Louis would be safe from any harm. Trivia * He has two tattoos on his body. One on his upper right arm, one on his chest. His upper right arm is 'branded' with the Queen's mark and upon his chest is a spanner wrench and a test tube crossing as if an 'X'. The latter being the older tattoo. * The Queen's mark covers up a much more important tattoo, much to the sadness of Metal Mouth. * Mike used to play the popular MMO, ''World of Warcraft ''on his off time. He was a Troll Warlock. Category:Bone Dry Category:Sean's Characters